Mycophenolic acid is an immunosuppressive agent that inhibits de novo purine nucleotide synthesis via inhibition of IMP dehydrogenase and prevents the formation of XMP and GMP.
Mycophenolic acid sodium salt or ERL 080 has been widely discussed in available patent and non-patent literature, for its use in treatment of diseases and transplantation.
The use of Mycophenolalic acid sodium salt in the treatment of hyperuricaemia has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,946. U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,391 describes an enteric coating composition, containing HPMC phthalate and triacetin prepared for capsules containing monosodium mycophenolate, and adapted to release mycophenolate in the upper part of the intestinal tract.
The tolerability profile of sodium mycophenolate and mycophenolate mofetil with and without cyclosporin has been discussed in Toxicology 157(2001) 207–215.
The Journal Acta Crystallographica, Section C: Crystal Structure Communications (2000), C56(4), 432–433, discusses a crystal stucture of sodium mycophenolate.